The Prince
by MandAForLife
Summary: Everyone desperately wants to know Maxon's POV to the story. Kiera also published one but it wasn't a full book, it was only two chapters. This will be The One from Maxon's POV. Please review and tell me if anyone's interested in reading. If not i will stop writing the story immediately.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I was reading the one for the Millionth time today and i realised that how much i missed Maxon's POV for that story so here i am with Maxon. **

**While this is my creation and imagination of Maxon, please remember all the plots and characters belong to Kiera Cass. Also i have made a few changes to the plot teeni - tiny ones which i think would be appropriate. All of you are welcome to review my story and PM me. If you have any ideas for the story please let me know. **

**I hope you enjoy :)**

CHAPTER ONE

I was in a meeting, before the rebel alarms blared. A guard rushed inside and escorted us to the nearest safe room. I by now had developed a habit of the rebel attacks and hiding like a mouse. It was annoying the way my father never listened to me. I think we should have met the rebels and asked what was wrong.

It was maybe five minutes before the guard arrived to explain that the rebels had been defeated.

I walked back frustrated to my room and wondered if the rest of the ladies would be safe. That was completely uneventful. I stood in front of the mirror checked my tie for the last time and headed for the dinning hall.

My eyes searched for America, but she was nowhere in sight. Maybe she wasn't well. And then she stepped inside. I couldn't breathe for a minute, my eyes widened, i stopped chewing my food. Was this really America. She looked gorgeous! She curtsied to us swinging her leg. The slit was deep and cut to her thigh. Backless and strapless. It was a deep colour of red. She sat down and mumbled something to Kriss with which Kriss's face turned red. The dinner was amazing as always, but I couldn't enjoy it as much as I did everyday. My eyes couldn't tear themselves apart from America, bit she was ignoring me. As dinner was being served she chose to brief glance at me. As soon as she saw me i tugged me ear and she did the same. I smiled at her. She excused herself first and i admired her back.

I lingered in the dinning hall for a bit. I smiled at the ladies and desperately rushed back into the hallway and in the corner towards America's room. I combed my hair with my fingers, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A soft and musical voice only enough for me to hear answered "come in."

I entered the room. This was going to be fun. She was literally trying on me, i smiled to myself surveying the candles in her dimly lit room. The balcony door were open and the sweet smell of the gardens filled the air. Finally i turned my gaze to he exposed leg and focused on her.

She stood up and greeted me. "There you are." She closed the book and kept it on the nightstand.

I shut the door and came in my eyes locked on her curves. "I wanted to tell you that you look fantastic tonight."

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and continued. "Oh this thing? It was just sitting in the back of the closet."

"Well, I am glad you pulled it out." I replied enjoying myself more and more with each passing second.

She laced her fingers through mine. "Come sit with me. I haven't seen you lately."

I sighed and followed. "I'm sorry about that. Things have been a bit tense since we lost so many people in that rebel attack, and you know how my father is. We sent several guards to protect your families, and our forces are stretched thin, so he's worse than usual. And he's pressuring me to end the Selection, but I'm holding my ground. I want to have some time to think this through."

We sat on the edge of the bed and she settled close to me. "Of course. You should be in charge of this."

I nodded. "Exactly. I know I've said it a thousand times, but when people push me, it makes me crazy."

She gave him a little pout. "I know."

I paused, and thought about was she really trying on me? I was trying to figure out her expressions which said she was going to move this forward but I wasn't sure how to manufacture a romantic moment.

"I know this is silly, but my maids put this new perfume on me today. Is it too strong?" She asked, tilting her neck so I could lean in and breathe.

I came near, my nose hitting a soft patch of skin. "No, dear, it's lovely," i said into the curve that led me to her shoulder. Then kissed me there. She swallowed, trying to focus. I smiled at how she was for the first time more physical.

"I'm glad you like it. I've really missed you."

Oh, so this was how she would do it. Taking the lead i snaked my hands on her back. She bought her face down. I was looking in her eyes. Our faces millimetres apart.

"How much have you missed me?" I breathed.

I could feel her heartbeat against my cheats,she was nervous."So much," I whispered back. "So, so much."

She leaned forward, aching to be kissed. I pulled her closer with one hand and stringing the other through her hair. My body wanted to melt into the kiss.

Sliding her hands down my arms, She guided my fingers to the zipper on the back of her dress, hoping that would be my hands down Maxon's arms, I guided his fingers to the zipper on the back of my dress, hoping that would be , suddenly nervous again, I remembered her plan.

His hands lingered there for a moment, and I was seconds away from unzip it when i couldn't control anymore and burst out laughing.

The sound sobered her up pretty quickly.

"What's so funny?" She asked, horrified.

"Of everything you've done, this is by far the most entertaining!" I bent over, hitting his knee as he laughed.

"Excuse me?"

Mk kissed her hard on my forehead. "I always wondered what it would be like to see you try." I started laughing again. "I'm sorry; I have to go." I left astonished.

**Ok hey guys this is a very stupid attempt i know. But I wanted to know Maxon's feelings to the whole story. Unfortunately Kiera wrote a book but it contained only one chapter of the selection. I you guys think its really boring to read please tell me in the reviews i will stop writing immediately. Also please leave your suggestions by PMing me or review. After every five reviews i write a new chapter it's the tradition so i know how many people want to read the book** **and I have a deadline to meet. Please excuse if any typos :) love y'all readers 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

H**ey guys. Here's another story from Maxon's POV. I won't be updating this story often as The Royal will require most of my attention and unfortunately school has to come first and I will update this story only after 5 reviews.**

**Kiren: well i guessed that too but in the one Kiera has mentioned that Maxon had her eyes on her and he stopped chewing his food. So I had to write it that way :/ **

**Selection princess: i wouldn't be so happy. I'm glad you liked it though. **

**Faithlj13: thank you and I will write :) **

**PeetaorMaxon: well i think peeta :P but even i wondered and thank you **

**Guest: is it? I thought it was stupid. **

**Guest: thank you i will keep going. **

**Guest20: thank you even i wondered about his POV. **

**Guest: sure, i will continue**

I walked out of America's my smile too bright to fade. Then i thought maybe i disappointed her. Maybe I should've gone with the flow. I felt guilty somehow. But how could i do it when I knew at the back if her heart there were feelings for a man who abandoned her? I wanted to have a life with America but not in this way. I wanted her to be mine, and mine alone. How would i ever live without her? I sighed as i turned round the corner and opened the door.

I stared at America's pictures for a while. I had a huge collage of pictures depicting my life, of which America was now the biggest and the most important part. I changed in my night clothes still thinking about her. It had been days since my mind wandered somewhere else rather than America. I always thought about her. Be it meetings, dates with other Elites or even when I was alone. She roamed in my dreams she ruled over my heart or rather my heart wasn't 'my' anymore.

I don't know when I drifted off to sleep. But when I woke up i had a huge smile on my face, i didn't usually sleep well but now that I would think about America while sleeping i would sleep in peace, wonder what kind of peace will it be when she sleeps here in my arms and rises stirring beside me. I had started thinking if our children when a guard drew me back to reality.

"Your Highness i think we are ready for breakfast. The king and Queen will be waiting for you downstairs."

"thank you, tell them I'll be there." I replied calmly and heard the door shut.

I sighed. I quickly took the shower, got dress and headed downstairs hoping to get a glimpse of my America but she was nowhere. Then a thought struck me, what had happened last night. I couldn't help but smile when America arrived after a minute or so. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

She totally ignored me but I couldn't stop staring at her. She wore a demure dress opposite from what she wore last night. She finally stole a glance at me, i grinned at gave her a wink. She immediately ducked her head.

I truce to concentrate on my food but couldn't control the smug on my face. I looked again at America when a butler caught my attention. He carried an envelope on a silver platter. He travelled towards father and his expression suddenly changed.

"Damn French," he muttered. "Sorry, Amberly, it looks like I'll be leaving within the hour."

"Another problem with the trade agreement?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. I thought we'd settled all this months ago. We need to be firm on this one." He stood, throwing his napkin on his plate, and made his way to the door. Was Daphne really that naïve? Only because i didn't return her feelings she created problems in a trade agreement so important to both the nations? I waited for my father to bark a command at me. But he didn't. He just walked towards the door.

"Father," I called, standing. "Don't you want me to come?"

Instead he turned to me, his eyes cold and his voice sharp. I gulped was in grave danger. But he wouldn't say anything in front of the Elites, would he? He proved me wrong:

"When you're ready to behave the way a king should, you'll get to experience what a king does." Without saying anything more, he left us.

I stood there bewildered. What had i done to offend him? I only saved the love of my life from being eliminated. Was that my fault that I wanted to marry a girl on my own accord and not for a political reason? Sometimes being the prince killed me. I wasn't even allowed to marry the girl i loved. But then again i wasn't sure if she would marry me.

As I sat down, i turned to mother. "Wasn't really looking forward to that flight, if I'm being honest," i said, hoping joking away the tension. Sometimes i thanked my father to teach me to guard my expression. Otherwise what would have the Elites thought if me? What would have America thought of me? A coward. Mom smiled, as of course she must, and the rest of Elites ignored it.

The other girls finished their breakfasts and excused themselves to the Women's Room. My mom winked at me as she left and I gave her a smile, it was all because of her that would survive against that demon father if mine in this palace.

When it was just America, Elise, and me remaining at our tables, I looked up at her. We both tugged our ears at the same time, then smiled. Elise finally left, and we met in the middle of the room, not bothered by the maids and butlers cleaning up around us.

"It's my fault he's not taking you," she lamented.

"Perhaps," I teased. "Trust me, this isn't the first time he's tried to put me in my place, and he has a million reasons in his head why he thinks he should. It wouldn't surprise me if his only motive this time was spite. He doesn't want to lose control, and the closer I am to picking a wife, the more of a likelihood that is for him. Though we both know he'll never truly let go." I said thinking about the times he'd locked me in my room and thrashed me on my back just because I had different opinions.

"You might as well just send me home. He's never going to let you pick me." She said. And this was the moment i dreaded maybe shes would say that she didn't love me or she missed her ex and she wanted to back to her district.

"Besides," She added, crossing her arms, "after last night, I can't imagine you're that keen on keeping me anyway."

I bit my lips. "I'm sorry I laughed, but really, what else could I do?"

"I had plenty of ideas," she muttered. "I feel so stupid." She buried her head in her hands.

"Stop," i said gently, pulling her in for an embrace. I don't know what's it with girls and tears. "Trust me when I say, it was very tempting. But you're not that girl." I soothed her.

"But shouldn't I be? Shouldn't that be part of what we are?" She whined.

"Don't you remember the night in the safe room?" I said, in a voice low, not to let anyone her us. I ignored all the maids and butlers stealing glances at us, widening their eyes and flushing fiercely.

"Yes, but that was basically us saying good-bye." She replied into my chest. She felt warm, familiar, she felt like love. I never realised until now that I had never confessed my love towards her. But maybe I was too scared to get my heartbroken and the disaster to marry someone else.

"It would have been a fantastic good-bye." I said trying to break the uneasiness.

She stepped away and swatted at me. I laughed. She laughed too it was magical the way she always spoke was music to deaf ears. The way she looked while she smiles was beauty to blind eyes.

"Let's forget about it," She proposed.

"Very well," I agreed. "Besides, we have a project to work on, you and I."

"We do?" She asked exited.

"Yes, and since my father is gone, this will be a convenient time to start brainstorming."

"All right,"

I sighed, I could sense the nervousness in her eyes. "You're right. Father doesn't approve of you. But he might be forced to bend if we can manage one thing."

"Which is?"

"We have to make you the people's favorite."

She rolled my eyes and i suppressed a smile, in fear of offending her.

"That is what we're working on? Maxon, that's never going to happen. I saw a poll in one of Celeste's magazines after I tried to save Marlee. People can hardly stand me."

"Opinions change. Don't let that one moment bring you down too much."

I could say she felt hopeless but we at least had to try.

"Fine," She said. "But I'm telling you, this won't work."

With a grin on my face, i came very close and gave me a long, slow kiss. "And I'm telling you it will."

**This is it for now after five more reviews i post a new chapter. Please tell if this gets a bit boring. **


End file.
